A Loud Halloween
by KelWelPower
Summary: After her siblings say that Halloween isn't scary because everything is fake, Lucy hopes to get them into the Halloween spirit by using her great grandmother's spell book to cast a spell, turning all fake things real. Chaos immediately breaks out after the spell is cast, and the Loud kids must figure out a way to reverse the spell. Will they be able to survive this Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

**A Loud Halloween**

 **Chapter 1 An Unscary Holiday**

"Tonight is a night of fear. A night of supernatural activity. Tonight children will scream in fear, for it is the scariest night of the year...Happy Halloween!" Lucy jumped out into the living room to scare everyone, but realized they didn't even flinch at her sudden appearance.

"Guys, c'mon, wasn't that scary?" She asked in her usual monotone voice. The rest of her siblings were sitting on the couch watching TV when they finally noticed her presence.

"Huh? Oh hey Lucy, when did you get here?" Lincoln asked. "Sigh, what's going on? I always scare you by coming out of nowhere." She said.

"Not anymore. You do it so much that it's practically normal now." Lynn stated. "It's not all that scary once we got used to it." Lori said.

"Well, you guys still think that Halloween is scary don't you?" Lucy asked them.

"No, not really." Luan truthfully said, making Lucy gasp in horror. "But, it's Halloween, it should be scary. How come none of you are scared of it anymore?" She asked.

"It's just a bunch of kids dressed in costumes." Luna said. "It's not scary if it's all fake." Lola said. "Yeah, I mean, those 'scary' ghost decorations are obviously just sheets with a bunch of holes in them. It's so lame." Lori said. "And practically 90% percent of the things that people dress up as do not exist." Lisa stated.

"Fake? Lame? You mean, you don't think Halloween is scary anymore?" Lucy asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, not really?" Lana said. "I think it's a little scary. Whenever I walk up to ring people's doorbell's a scary person opens the door." Leni said with worry. "Leni you do know those were just people in costumes right?" Lincoln asked. "What? They were? But I thought only kids dressed up on Halloween." She said when the parents walked into the room.

"That's not true Leni. Grown ups can dress up on Halloween too." Rita told her. "And just wait 'til you see what we're dressing up as this year." Lynn Sr. said. "I'm going to be your mom." He said zipping up a costume that made him look exactly like Rita. "And I'm going to be your dad." Rita said as she pulled up a zipper like Lynn Sr. that made her look exactly like him.

"You kids better put your costumes on." Lori's taking you to Bobby's house so your father and I can hand out candy." Rita told them inside her Lynn Sr. costume.

"Oh that's right. Bobby and Ronnie Anne are having a Halloween party tonight. I can't believe I forgot." Lincoln said. "Quick! Everyone get in your costumes. I can't keep my sweet boo boo bear waiting!" Lori said as she ran up the stairs.

Later, everyone was out in the hallway wearing their costumes and waiting for Leni to finish getting ready. Lily was dressed up as a flower, Lisa was dressed up as a mad scientist with a lab coat, yellow gloves, and black boots as her hair stood up in a messy way. Lana was dressed as a knight with gray plastic shining armor, a gray plastic sword, and a gray plastic shield. Lola was dressed as a princess in a pink princess gown with pink gloves and a pearl necklace. She also wore a pointy pink cone hat and carried a glittery wand with a pink star at the tip of it.

Lucy wore a vampire costume with a black cape that was red on the inside and wore fake sharp teeth in her mouth. Lincoln was wearing his Ace Savvy costume. Lynn was dressed as a basketball player and wore an orange sweatband and carried a basketball. Luan was dressed up as a clown. She wore a red rubber nose and lots of clown makeup, along with a red bow tie, a flower that could squirt water, orange pats with purple polka dots on them, and big red clown shoes. She was also wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and big white gloves.

Luna was dressed as a rock star with a black skirt and belt with a skull on it. She also wore black long finger less gloves and long black boots. Her shirt was a short black top with a skull necklace and she wore a spiky choker necklace. Lori was in a mermaid costume and she wore a light blue top shirt with layers. She had a slim mermaid tail like the dress she wore to her school dance. She also had a pink seashell necklace and pink seashell earrings as well as a blue flower in her hair.

Everyone watched as Leni walked out of her room in her costume, but then everyone stared at her costume in confusion. She was wearing the exact same costume as Lori.

"Leni! You copied my outfit!" Lori said in frustration. "I did?" Leni asked in confusion as she stared down at her mermaid costume.

"I'm supposed to be a mermaid tonight, take it off!" Lori demanded. "But this is the only costume I have." Leni complained. "Well we can't both where the same costume." Lori said.

"Don't worry Leni, I think I have a costume you can wear." Lincoln said. "Really? Where is it?" Leni asked as she looked around the hallway. "It's in my room, I'll show you." Lincoln replied as he led her into his room.

"So where's the costume?" Leni asked as Lincoln grabbed a box in the corner of his room. "It's right here." He said showing her the box. "My costume is a box?" She asked in confusion. "No, it's in the box." Lincoln stated, opening up the box. Inside it was a black slim dress with a few layers at the bottom of it, with some lacing at the top with a skull on it. It also came with long black hand less gloves, a black spiky tiara with a skull in the middle of it, and a short staff with a skull on top of it.

"What kind of costume is this? "Leni asked. "It's a costume for one of the villains from my Ace Savvy comic book. I won it in a contest with Clyde, having no use for it, I thought you could have it." Lincoln explained. "Wow, thanks Lincoln!" Leni said as Lincoln walked out of the room so she could get changed.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in the attic looking at pictures her mom had taken of her and her siblings each Halloween. "Sigh. Nobody is in the Halloween spirit tonight." She lamented. She then noticed a small chest that was near her. "I know I thought I would never need to use this again, but this time it's important." She said, opening the chest that held the spell book of her great grandmother Harriet.

"The ancient book of spells. Last time it didn't work but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try again." She said and slowly reached over to open the book, but suddenly pulled her hand back.

"No, it's too dangerous. I remember when I cast a spell making all my siblings quiet. I know it wasn't real but I'm afraid there's a possibility it could really work this time." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice. But then she remembered what her siblings said earlier, about Halloween not being scary and everything being fake.

"Well, maybe just a peak wouldn't hurt." She said as she was about to open up the book again when she heard someone call her name. "Lucy, come on! We're about to go to Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house!" Lori yelled from the hallway.

Instead of opening it, Lucy quickly grabbed the spell book and hid it in her black candy bag. She quickly climbed back down the ladder until she reached the floor where the rest of her siblings were. She expected them to crowd around her and ask what she was doing in the attic, but instead saw them crowding around Leni, staring at her costume.

"Wow Leni, your costume looks really cool." Lynn complimented. "Thanks. Lincoln gave it to me." Leni said.

"What are you dressed up as?" Lana asked. "I don't like, really know. What did you say I am again Lincoln?" Leni asked. "She's dressed as a villain from one of my Ace Savvy comic issues. "Lincoln explained. "What's the name of the villain?" Lucy asked as she approached. "The villain's name is Wicked, Wicked the Skull Queen." Lincoln replied. "That explains the skulls." Lori said, staring at all the skulls that were on Leni's costume. "Wicked the Skull Queen. I like it!" Leni said with enthusiasm.

"Alright kids, time to line up for a picture and then you can leave for your party." Rita said in her Lynn Sr. costume as she held a camera. She took the picture of her kids in front of the door.

"Alright dudes! Time to head to the best Halloween party ever!" Luna cheered as they walked outside into the night sky. While they walked, Lucy glanced at the spell book she hid in her candy bag, wondering what kind of spells could possibly make her siblings get into the Halloween spirit. She would have to find out once they got to Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house.

 **A/N And that was the first chapter of my newest fanfic 'A Loud Halloween'. I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted on October 7, I hope you all look forward to that. Also, don't forget to read my other Loud House story 'Friend From Another Planet'. And don't forget to check out 'The Bad Future'. My crossover story of Danny Phantom and The Loud House. And with that, don't forget to Fave, Follow, and Leave a review so I know what you think! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Loud Halloween

Chapter 2 Casting A Spell

The Loud's saw other trick-or-treators walking door to door asking for candy as they walked down the sidewalk. When they finally reached Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house it was already dark out. Lincoln rung the doorbell and all the younger kids stepped in front to say "Trick-or-treat!" in unison.

The door opened quickly and they watched as mysterious mist poured out of the house and a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway. They couldn't see what it was since the fog was in the way and still pouring out of the house. When suddenly, a scary person wearing a red demon mask popped out of the fog. "BOO!" The figure shouted at the Loud kids making each of them scream.

"Haha! That was hilarious! You guys should have seen your faces!" The person laughed taking off the mask, revealing that it was Ronnie Anne. She was dressed as a pirate with a large black pirate hat with a red feather on it and a white shirt with frilly short sleeves. She wore a black pirate belt with a golden buckle, a black skirt with black leggings underneath and was wearing black pirate boots. Her belt had a plastic sword attached to it.

"Hey lame-o, I was wondering when you would show up." She said as she ate a piece of candy that was in a bowl she was holding. The kids, including Lincoln each held out their bags as she put some candy in each of them. "Why don't you come on in, the party's just started." Ronnie Anne said and then walked inside as the Loud siblings followed her.

They looked around and saw lots of decorations such as spider webs, ghosts, skeletons, spiders, and Jack-o-lanterns. There were also a few games such as bobbing for apples that were in a horse trough, and the pin the nose on the jack-o-lantern, and there were lots of Halloween styled cupcakes and other candies set on the table with some punch.

"Bobby! There you are!" Lori said as she ran and hugged her boyfriend. "Babe! I'm glad you could make it!" Bobby said as he hugged her back. He was dressed as a police officer with a pair of handcuffs by his side. Lincoln looked around in awe at all of the decorations when someone ran up to him. "Lincoln, there you are! I was wondering if you were coming." His best friend Clyde said. He was dressed up in his own Ace Savvy costume as One-Eyed Jack.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Clyde." You guys wanna try bobbing for apples?" Lincoln asked his friends. "Sure, why not?" Ronnie Anne shrugged as they approached the horse trough full of apples.

Ronnie Anne's mother Maria Santiago was walking around the house in her own Halloween costume. She was dressed up as a medieval maid when she saw one of the coffin decorations shaking. Curious, she slowly approached it and opened it to see Leni in her costume shaking in fear. "Goodness Leni! What are you doing in there?" She asked the naive girl.

"Well, all of the decorations were so scary so I thought it'd be safe if I hid in here." She said. "Oh Leni, you don't have to be afraid. None of it is real. If anything those decorations would be scared of you with the costume you're wearing." Mrs. Santiago told her as Leni looked down at her costume. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Leni said, starting to cheer up.

"Well, I'm going out to hand out candy to trick-or-treators. Why don't you go have fun with your siblings?" Mrs. Santiago suggested. "Okay, like, thanks Mrs. Santiago!" Leni waved goodbye and decided to approach where most of the partying was at.

"Is that Leni?" Ronnie Anne asked as Leni entered the room. "Woah, is she dressed as Wicked the Skull Queen from Ace Savvy Issue 100?" Clyde asked in awe. "Yep, I gave her the costume from that contest we entered a few months ago." Lincoln told them.

"Wow, that's so cool. Wicked the Skull Queen is the most powerful villain Ace Savvy and his sidekick have ever faced. "If it wasn't for her blonde hair, Leni would look exactly like her." Clyde said, taking out a picture of the actual comic book character. She was wearing the same dress, handless gloves, and tiara as Leni. She had black wavy hair, red snake eyes, and her staff was sparkling with power. "Wow, good thing she's just a comic book character." Ronnie Anne said, gazing at the picture Clyde was showing her.

The rest of the party was going great. Lori was chatting with Bobby, Lana and Lola were beating up the pinyata trying to get the candy out of it, Lynn and Luna were eating all of the sweets that were on the table, Luan was playing the bobbing for apples game while Leni watched, and Lisa and Lily were playing the pin the nose on the Jack-o-lantern game.

Lucy however was outside alone with the spell book trying to find a spell that would change everyone's thoughts about Halloween. She was sitting on the ground on her knees staring down at the book that was open on the ground. She was flipping through the book until she found a spell that caught her attention.

"A spell that can turn everything fake into something real? Sounds interesting." She said and thought about all of the decorations inside the house. She looked at the instructions on how to make the spell work.

"Step 1: Get a pot of boiling hot water." She read. Next, she was standing outside in front of a pot of boiling water she got from Ronnie Anne's house. "Step 2: Take a piece of something fake and put it in the pot." Lucy read from the book. She took out her fake vampire teeth that was part of her costume and threw it into the pot. "Step 3: Add fake blood." Lucy poured some of her homemade fake blood into the pot. She stared at the water and saw it turn an orange color.

"Step 4" Surround the pot with candles." Lucy took some small wax candles and surrounded the pot with them. She then lit them with a match. "Step 5: Chant this spell." Lucy looked at the spell written below and recited the words.

"I cast this spell on the darkest night, to give the world an unexpected fright."

"Those who said scary things are fake, this spell will make them realize their mistake."

"Fear is all that people will feel, Now I command everything scary to become real!" Lucy yelled.

Immediately, the fire on the candles blew out in unison. Lucy stared at the pot and saw the water in it starting to glow. Suddenly it shot up into the sky like a beacon. Lucy an everyone else who was out trick-or-treating stared at it in awe as the wind roared.

"What is that?" Lincoln wondered as he heard thunder rumbling from the beacon. Next, the beacon exploded and a wave was set off an consumed everything. The wave blinded everyone as it traveled. Lucy tired to run inside before the wave formed but it was already too late. "Lucy, what's going on?!" Lincoln asked. "Brace yourselves!" She warned when the wave hit.

"AAAHHH!" Everyone was lifted up into the air by the wave as if there was no gravity. All of the Halloween decorations started glowing a bright white color as they started turning real. To Lucy's surprise, she saw her siblings costumes glowing as well. But if the spell was turning their costumes real, then that meant... Before she could ponder it anymore the wave passed and everyone turned back onto the floor.

 **A/N Sorry for not having this chapter out as soon as I said it would be. I'll try to have the next one out in time. With that being said, please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter. It really helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Loud Halloween

Chapter 3 Worse Or Better?

"Ugh, what happened?" Lincoln wondered as he started to wake up. He sat up and looked around. His friends and sisters were lying on the floor. Except, he didn't see Lily or Leni anywhere. He saw everyone else starting to wake up.

"Dude, what happened?" Luna wondered as she stood up with the others.

"I remember seeing a bright light, and then being lifted into the air, and that's it." Clyde surmised.

"Lucy, what were you doing outside?" Lincoln asked his gothic sister.

"I, um...it's hard to explain." She replied when suddenly Lola screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAHHH!" She was pointing at a giant spider that was in front of her. "AAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed and ran from the sight. They hid under the kitchen table.

"Why is there a giant spider in your house?!" Lynn asked Ronnie Anne. "AAARGH! I don't know, the only spiders we had in this house were the decorations." She said in a pirate accent.

Lincoln walked out from under the table and stood up high to see the spider in the living room. "Well we better focus on getting rid of it. Does anyone have any ideas as to how?" He asked and looked back at everyone else under the table. But then he realized that everyone was staring up at him with shocked looks on their faces. He also realized that they were far below so he had to look down at them. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" He asked them.

"Bro, the real question is how are you flying?!" Luna shrieked as she pointed at him. Lincoln looked down at himself and realized that he was hovering in the air. All at once, everyone screamed at the sight and Lincoln dropped to the floor. "What the heck is going on?" He wondered.

"Um, I have a confession to make." Lucy spoke up, Everyone stared at her, expecting an answer as to why this was happening. "I was upset when you guys said that Halloween was fake and not scary. So I cast a spell that turned all the Halloween decorations real, including our costumes." She confessed.

"Wait, so every decoration and costume in this house is real?!" Lola asked. Lucy nodded. Lincoln took out a deck of cards that were in his pocket and threw them at the bowls of candy that were on the counter. When the cards hit the bowls of candy they each exploded causing candy to scatter all over the room. "This is so cool!" Lincoln said in amazement.

"While this is quite an interesting sight, I believe we should find a way to remove the giant spiders roaming the premises." Lisa stated.

"Lisa's right, we better get those spiders out of here." Lynn said.

"Indeed, a giant spider is quite the challenging foe." Lana stated. "What did you say?" Lola asked, unable to understand her twin.

"My speech! It has been corrupted by the dark spell. Woe is me." Lana said.

"It appears our sister can now only speak as a knight would do to Lucy's spell." Lisa explained. "Sorry Lana." Lucy apologized.

"Yea, no need to apologize. We must turn our attention to dueling with the foul black creatures." Lana stated, meaning they should find a way to get rid of the spiders.

"I guess that explains why Ronnie Anne spoke like a pirate earlier." Lincoln said. "AARGH! Don't remind me matey's! It's embarrassing!" Ronnie Anne yelled. "Hey, has anyone seen Lori, Leni, and Lily?" Luan asked. The group looked around, Lori, Leni, and Lily were nowhere to be seen. "Bobby is missing too, shiver me timbers!" Ronnie Anne said. The kids poked thier heads above the counter. They saw the spider craw; into the hallway and disappear from their sight.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, how many spider decorations did you have in here?" Lynn asked. "About five mate." She replied. "Forget getting rid of them we need to get out of here pronto!" Lola said, trying to run to the door but was held back by Lana.

"Wait Lola, we haven't even found Lori, Leni, or Lily yet." Lincoln reminded. "You mean just Leni and Lily. Lori's right over there." Clyde said, pointing to the living room. Lori was just starting to wake up next to Bobby. The kids jumped over the counter to greet her. A few ghosts that were once decorations over them but they ignored them.

"Lori! Lori wake up!" Lincoln said, trying to shake her awake. "Ugh, literally what just happened?" Lori wondered when she and Bobby had officially woken up. "At least we're not in heaven." Bobby said when he saw a few ghosts fly by. "On second thought, maybe we are." He said.

"No, Lucy just cast a spell that made our costumes and decorations turn real." Luan explained catching Lori's attention. "Wait, if our costumes are real then..." Lori started to say when she remembered she was wearing a mermaid costume. She looked down at her legs but instead saw a mermaid tail. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The kids saw this and knew she was about to scream.

"Lori don't panic!" Lincoln tried to say. "Aaa..." She breathed out. "It's nothing to worry about." Lynn tried to convince her. "Aaaa...!" She breathed out in panic, her voice getting louder. "Everyone cover your ears." Lisa warned. Everyone did just that.

We now see the outside of Ronnie Anne's house, and now we hear Lori screaming at the top of her lungs in panic and horror at the sight of having a mermaid tail. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lori looked around frantically and was out of breath. She quickly jumped into the horse trough full of water that the kids were using earlier to bob for apples. She popped out of the water and gasped for air. "Who is responsible for this?!" She asked in fury. Everyone pointed to Lucy, who hung her head in shame. "If I wasn't forced to stay in this horse trough for water I would literally turn you into a human pretzel!" She shouted at the goth vampire.

"Wait, so everything is real now? Does that mean I'm a real police officer?" Bobby wondered as he took out what was once a fake gun that was attached to the belt of his costume. He was curious of what Lucy's spell had done and wasn't paying attention to where he was pointing the gun. He accidentally pulled the trigger and it shot straight through the window. Luckily no one got hurt and the bullet shot right in between where Lana and Lola were standing.

"Nay! Thou watchest where you are pointing that thing!" Lana yelled in frustration. "Sorry!" Bobby apologized, putting the gun pack into his pouch.

"Alright, let's just figure out what's going on." Lori said when Clyde decided to explain what everyone had turned into. "Let's see, Bobby's a cop, Lori's a mermaid, we don't know what Leni is, Luna's a punk rockstar, Luan's a clown, Lynn's a basketball player, Lincoln and I are superheroes, Ronnie Anne's a pirate, Lucy is a vampire, Lana is a knight, Lola is a princess, Lisa is a mad scientist, and we don't know where Lily is." He explained.

"Yeah, where is Lily?" Luan wondered as she and her other siblings tried to remember where they last saw her. They each got a look of horror when they remembered Lily was dressed up as a flower. They slowly turned their heads to the Jack-o-Lantern game, the last place Lily was standing. They were all shocked to find nothing but a flower in the place where Lily was.

"LILY! NOOOOO!" Lincoln cried as he knelt beside the flower. Each of the Loud siblings cried seeing their youngest sister had turned into a flower. Luan sadly picked up the flower and placed it in a nearby flower pot.

"Lucy, what exactly were you trying to accomplish by turning everything real?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just thought you didn't think Halloween was scary. I thought if I used a spell to turn all of the scary decorations real it would changer your minds. But I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Lucy said with guilt. The kids couldn't help but pity her, feeling partly responsible for the situation. "Aaargh. Even so, have ye seen our mother?" Ronnie Anne asked. "What?" Everyone asked, unable to understand her. "She wants to know where Mrs. Santiago is." Clyde explained.

"What was she dressed up as?" Lynn asked. "A medieval maid." Bobby answered. Suddenly Mrs. Santiago appeared behind Lola. "Princess Lola! I've finally found you. Your wish is my command!" She said, bowing down to Lola. Next a bunch of people dressed as medieval servants burst into the house and bowed down to Lola. "At your service Princess Lola!" They each said in unison.

"Wait, you all work for me?" Lola asked as a smile crept onto her face. "I get it now. Since all of these people are dressed as medieval servants, they all work for Lola since the spell made her a real princess." Bobby explained.

"A real princess?" Lola repeated with an excited look. "What is your command Princess Lola?" Maria Santiago asked. "I want all of you to build me a throne!" Lola commanded. "As you command Princess Lola." The servants said and ran off to get materials to build a throne. "Actually, this whole 'everything is real' is amazing! Can it stay like this a little longer?" Lola asked.

"You know, I have always wanted to be like Ace Savvy." Lincoln said as he hovered in the air. Clyde took out a grappling hook he had with him and shot it up at the ceiling, pulling him up to Lincoln's height and the two fist bumped.

"And I've always wanted to be a vampire." Lucy said, looking in the mirror starring at her sharp teeth when the servants came back with a large throne for Lola. Lola sat down on it and they picked it up, carrying her around on it. "Lucy, I can't tell if you made things worse or better." She said. "Yeah, but we still have to figure out where Leni is." Luna said. "Don't worry everyone, I think I just found her." Clyde said as he stared out the window.

They couldn't see what he was staring at, they only saw bolts of lightning. "We better check it out." Lincoln said. Lola clapped her hands and the servants picked up the throne and carried her outside. The others followed while Bobby had to push Lori outside since she had to stay in the horse trough.

They ran outside and looked up at the night sky to see Leni floating in the air. But she didn't look like herself. Instead her blonde hair had changed to long black hair that was waving in the air. She now had red snake eyes and sharp teeth, her staff was also glowing with power, and she was cackling evilly. "Oh boy." Lincoln said in awe as he stared at the sight.

"Hhahahahahaha! All of you bow down to your new queen! For I am Wicked the Skull Queen!" She cackled evilly.

"As if this night couldn't get any worse or better, Leni is now an evil queen bent on ruling the earth." Lincoln said. "Leni what are you doing?!" Lori called.

"Who is this Leni you speak of? I am your queen, and you shall bow before me!" She said and raised her staff. It started glowing purple and she shot a bolt of electricity at a nearby trick-or-treater. It zapped him and his eyes turned white and he became a mindless servant to Leni. "By the end of this night you shall all be my servants!" Leni declared as she raised her staff again and started zapping more people, turning them into mindless servants.

The group quickly ran back inside the house and slammed the door shut. They were backed up against it to keep it closed and were hyperventilating after what they had just witnessed.

 **A/N Definitely wasn't expecting for something like this to happen on Halloween night. Please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one out by October 14th. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Loud Halloween

Chapter 4 Bones The Skeleton

Leni kept zapping different trick or treaters into her mindless servants. Soon, the neighborhood in which the Loud house resided was full of them. Meanwhile at the Loud house, Rita and Lynn Sr. were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Lynn, something strange is going on. I don't have to where my costume to look like you." Rita said. She looked just like Lynn Sr. but her regular voice could still be heard. "The same thing has happened to me Rita. Maybe it's just a temporary thing." Lynn Sr. said, trying to look on the bright side.

"I hope the kids are okay." Rita said as she peaked out the blinds and stared out the window. She saw Leni's servants walking near their house. "Lynn, it looks like there's a lot of trick or treaters outside. And they're walking really close to the house." Rita told her husband in a concerned voice. "Don't worry honey, we'll just do what we always do when we want people to stay away from our house on Halloween night."

We now see the front porch of the Loud house as the door opened slightly. Lynn Sr.'s arm stuck out and put a sign on the door that said, 'Out of candy, sorry.'

Meanwhile back at Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house, the kids were panting loudly after having to run back into the house and shut the door in such a rush. But they were mainly panting because of they had just witnessed. "This is bad. This is bad. This is really really bad." Lincoln said as he held his head and paced around the room.

"Oh you bet its really really bad. Leni, the sweetest and most caring of the Loud sisters now an evil super villain bent on ruling the universe." Clyde said, taking out a picture of Wicked the Skull Queen from his comic book.

"It's quite a _fright_ if you ask me." Luan said and then laughed while everyone else groaned. "Could this night get any worse?" Lori wondered as she laid back in the horse trough she was sitting in. "Not to be the bringer of bad news, but I think things are getting worse." Luna said as she stared out the window. Everyone looked out the window with her to see Leni's servants approaching the house. "Quick! Block the door!" Lincoln instructed. Everyone did as he said and ran to grab pieces of furniture and put it in front of the door to keep Leni's servants from entering.

Lincoln was leaning against the door to keep it closed. But the door was shaking a bit since all of the servants were trying to break in all at once. Lincoln grunted as he struggled to keep the door closed. "Grr...I need something to keep the door from opening, like a chair or something!" He said. "Here you go buddy." Someone said, handing him one of the kitchen chairs to block the door.. "Thanks." Lincoln said, taking the chair from him and putting it in front of the door. It seemed to do the trick as Lincoln backed away from the door.

"Phew, thanks." Lincoln said to the person who handed him the chair. "No problem." The person replied. It was then that everyone realized who Lincoln was talking to. It was one of the Halloween decorations. It was one of the fake skeletons that had been hanging around in the house. Just like the spiders it had come to life because of Lucy's spell.

"AAAHHH!" Each of the kids screamed at the sight of it. "AAAHHH!" The skeleton screamed back at the them. This continued for a few more seconds until Lynn decided to take action and round house kicked the skeleton, making it fall into a pile of bones. "Ow! Hey that hurts you know!" He yelled at them. "Lucy, you've gotta reverse this spell." Lincoln said to his goth sister.

"I guess I have no choice." Lucy lamented. "It'll take a while though, I'll have to search the entire spell book for a counter spell." Lucy said, taking out her great grandmother's spell book. "So, while you're doing that, what are we supposed to do with this guy?" Luna asked, pointing at the skeleton decoration.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The skeleton said. The pile pf bones then floated into the air and he regenerated into a regular skeleton as if Lynn had never kicked him. The kids screamed at the sight. "Woah, chill out will ya? What? Have you never seen a talking skeleton before?" The skeleton asked. "No actually, we haven't." Clyde replied. "Well, then I guess now's your time to meet one. Hi, I'm Bones." The skeleton politely greeted. The kids stared at him, not sure what to think of this. Lincoln decided to reach out and awkwardly shake the skeleton's boney hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you...Bones." He slowly said. "I'm Lincoln. These are my sisters Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and what's left of my little sister Lily. These are our friends Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby." Lincoln said, deciding he should introduce everybody. Everyone awkwardly smiled and waved as Lincoln introduced them.

"Huh, nice to meet you guys. So I take it that crazy witch queen out there is also your sister?" Bones asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Luna asked. "I heard you talking about it. So, how do you plan on getting rid of her?" Bones asked. "Well, we never said we were getting rid of her." Luan said. "Yeah, Lucy just has to find a spell to turn everything back to normal." Lynn explained. "Mind if I come with you?" Bones asked with a hopeful look.

"Uh, I don't know, it would be pretty weird." Lincoln said with an unsure look on his face. "Aw come on, I helped keep those keep those weird servant people out didn't I?" He reminded. "Come on dudes, let him help us. When are we gonna get another chance to talk to a skeleton?" Luna asked them. Everyone exchanged a look until Lori sighed. "I guess he can come along, the more the merrier." She said in defeat. "Wow thanks." Bones said.

"So Lucy, how long will it take you to find a counter spell?" Lincoln asked, getting back to their earlier conversation. "I'm not sure, it could take all night." She replied, worrying them even more. "Well while you're all doing that, I'm going outside." Lola told them as she approached the door with her medieval servants, but was stopped by the rest of her siblings.

"Lola are you crazy?! Don't you remember how many servants are out there? Leni will brainwash you the moment you step outside." Lincoln warned her. "Relax Lincoln, Lana is coming with me. She is my royal guard after all." Lola said, glancing at her twin turned knight.

"Indeed do not fret my dear brother Lincoln, for I shall protect Lola with thy life!" Lana told him as she raised her sword. "Why are you even going out anyways?" Lori asked them as they walked towards the door. "Well, since Lucy turned everything real, I bet someone out there was dressed up as a prince. So I'm going out to find my Prince Charming so we can live happily ever after!" Lola dreamily said and then hopped onto her throne that was being carried by her servants. Lana hopped onto the throne with her while the servants moved the furniture out of the way to open the door.

"I'll see you guys later!" Lola waved goodbye as they walked out into the yard and down the sidewalk while everyone else watched. "Well that happened. So how do we find this reverse spell?" Bones asked. "AARGH! Mateys! Let's go into the kitchen to search." Ronnie Anne said, still speaking like a pirate.

Meanwhile Leni, or 'Wicked the Skull Queen' was watching them with a crystal ball. "So they think they can cast a spell to turn me back into my pathetic self? Well let's see how they do against my servants." She said and then turned to one of her brainwashed trick or treaters. The person was once dressed up as a samurai ninja, but thanks to Lucy's spell, the person now had a real sword and was a very skilled fighter. The person Leni was talking to was Lincoln's school bully Chandler.

"You there! Go and capture those nuisances and bring them to me!" She commanded. The person bowed before walking out of the palace she created with her magical skull staff.

 **A/N Well that concludes this chapter. I think might start calling Leni wicked from now on. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. The next one should be out on October 18th. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Loud Halloween

Chapter 5 Finding A Counter Spell

Lana and Lola were were walking down the sidewalk. So far, the street seemed deserted and none of wicked's servants were out. The twins assumed they were in the dark palace floating up in the sky. Every minute or so, one of Wicked's servants would run up out of nowhere and try to attack the twins and the medieval servants. But Lana easily fought back and drove them away.

While Lola was sitting on her throne carried by the servants Lana was riding on a horse they found in the middle of the street. With all the chaos that had happened the horse was probably just a trick-or-treater that was transformed by Lucy's spell. "Oh Prince Charming! Where are you? Your beautiful Princess Lola is here so we can get married and live happily ever after!" Lola called, searching for anyone who might have been dressed up as a prince that night.

"We hath been searching for a while. Is thou sure there is a prince out there searching for one such as you?" Lana asked. "There has to be. And I don't plan on stopping until I find him." Lola said with determination. "I bet he's the most handsome, most heroic, most handsome prince in Royal Woods." She dreamily said. "Thou sayest handsome twice." Lana pointed out. "I want him to be handsome." Lola explained when she saw someone up ahead. She squinted at the figure and saw he was riding a horse like Lana.

He was in a blue prince like uniform and had a sword by his side hanging by his belt. He also wore white gloves, black boots, had slick back blonde hair and a small crown on his head. Lola gasped at the sight. "Prince Charming is that you?" She asked, hoping it was the prince she had been searching for. The prince turned around on his horse. "My dear princess I've finally found you!" He said in delight. The two embraced one another in a hug. "Let's go ride on your horse and live happily ever after." Lola suggested.

They happily hopped onto Prince Charming's horse and rode off into the distance while Lana and the medieval servants watched them. "And once again she's run off to live in her own fairy tail." Lana said and then turned to the medieval servants. "You should all go hide somewhere." She advised. "What about you?" Maria Santiago asked. "I'm off to hunt for more brain washed trick-or-treaters. ONWARD!" Lana yelled as she raised her sword and took off on her horse. Realizing that they were alone now, the medieval servants quickly ran into a nearby house to hide from Wicked's servants.

Meanwhile, back at the Santiago household, everyone had gathered into the kitchen shortly after Lana and Lola had left. "So what's the plan again?" Bobby asked as Lucy set the ancient book of spells on the table. "We have to find a counter spell to reverse the spell Lucy put on us. Especially before Leni takes over the world." Luan explained. "Quick Luce, you gotta find that spell." Luna urged the young vampire as she flipped through the book.

"I'm looking, I'm looking...here it is." Lucy said when she found the page where she first found the spell. "Alright, how do we cast the counter spell?" Lynn asked. Lucy looked at the bottom of the page where a reverse spell would usually be. But instead, all it said was Counter Spell: Unknown. "There is no counter spell." Lucy said, making everyone gasp in alarm.

"No counter spell?" Clyde repeated in horror.

"You mean we are literally stuck like this forever?" Lori asked, dreading the thought of having to stay in a horse trough for the rest of her life.

"This is terrible. Luna, Lynn, Luan, and Lisa haven't really been affected but the fact that Lily might remain a flower forever?" Lincoln said, staring at the flower they set on the table, who was once their youngest sister Lily. Everyone stared at the flower in sadness when Bones spoke up. "Why don't we just make our own counter spell?" He suggested making everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Luan asked. "Since the spell book doesn't have a counter spell, we should make up our own to do it." He explained.

"Bones, you should know that casting a spell is extremely difficult, let alone making one." Lucy stated. "Well you were able to cast the spell weren't you?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "And if we want to make a reverse spell, then maybe we should create a spell doing the exact opposite of everything in Lucy's spell." Bones explained.

"Bones, I think you're onto something." Luna said with a grin. "Lucy, how did you first cast the spell?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I got a pot of boiling hot water, put fake blood and my fake vampire teeth in it, surrounded it with candles, and then chanted the spell." Lucy explained. "What's the opposite of all that?" Lynn wondered when suddenly they heard someone banging on the door. "What was that?" Lori wondered. "Maybe it's Lana and Lola." Clyde guessed as he went to look out the window.

He stared outside to see the brainwashed Chandler dressed as a Samurai ninja trying to break down the door. Clyde was confused as to why he of all people was trying to break in. "Hey Lincoln, you should come see this." He said, gesturing his friend to come look out the window with him. Lincoln pressed up against the window to see Chandler on the doorstep pulling out a Samurai sword.

"Chandler? What the heck is he doing here?" Lincoln wondered. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Clyde said. "What be the problem matey's?" Ronnie Anne asked as she approached them but stopped by the door. Before responding, Lincoln took one last glance at Chandler holding his sword. But his eyes widened when he realized he was about to stab it through the door where Ronnie Anne was standing.

"Ronnie Anne look out!" He shouted as he ran over and shoved her out of the way as the sword stabbed wight through the door where she had been standing. Everyone ran to where they were to see the door getting kicked down by Chandler. "What's going on?" Lori asked. "It's Chandler! Leni must have brainwashed him." Clyde observed. "Quick! We must evacuate the premises at once!" Lisa said.

Chandler immediately knocked the door down the moment everyone decided to make a run for it. Everyone ran to the living room and dove behind the couch. They could hear Chandler walking in to search for them. They were scared at the sight of his shadow moving along the wall until it vanished. "Is he gone?" Luna wondered. But right after she said that Chandler's sword sliced right in between the couch slicing it in half. "RUN!" Lincoln alerted everyone, now realizing that Chandler was right behind the couch staring down at them with his sword raised.

Everyone split up and ran in different parts of the house. Lori and Bobby ran into Bobby's room. Luna, Luan, and, Lisa ran into the kitchen, Lynn and Lucy hid in the bathroom. And Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bones ran into Ronnie Anne's room to hide from Chandler. "Do you know who that is?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, that's Chandler, the kid who picks on me at school. He's a real jerk." Lincoln replied. "I'll say, he's got a huge sword and he's coming right this way." Bones said as he peeked out into the hallway.

"What?!" Lincoln asked in alarm and looked out at the hallway with him. They both saw Chandler with his large Samurai sword as he was strutting down the hall towards the room they were in. "Everyone hide!" Lincoln warned as he and Bones hid under Ronnie Anne's bed. Ronnie Anne hid in her closet while Clyde hid behind the curtains.

Chandler walked in searching for anyone that might be in the room. While he was walking next to the side of the bet Lincoln sweated nervously, afraid that they would get caught. "Hey Lincoln, watch this." Bones whispered, getting his attention. He stuck his leg out from under the bed causing Chandler to trip over it and fall face first onto the floor.

"Awesome!" Lincoln said as he and Bones crawled out from under the bed. "Nice one Bones." He congratulated. "Cool, you guys stopped Chandler." Clyde said, peeking from out of the curtains he was hiding behind. "Are you sure matey's? Cause the scallywag is standing back up." Ronnie Anne stated, peeking from out of the closet. Lincoln and Bones looked behind them to see Chandler really was standing back up again. Without warning, he stabbed Bones with his sword, causing him to fall to pile of Bones again.

Lincoln and Clyde screamed every time Chandler swung his sword at them. He tried to round house kick Clyde but he dodged out of the way by jumping to the right. Chandler then turned around and swung his sword at Lincoln but he quickly jumped over it making Chandler miss. He swung his sword again in the opposite direction to which Lincoln ducked under to avoid getting hit.

Lincoln then took out a few of his Ace Savvy cards and threw them at Chandler who was knocked back once they exploded. Chandler got back up and jumped at him with his sword raised by his side ready to strike the two boys. But before her could Ronnie Anne jumped in front of the Ace Savvy fans and blocked his attack with her own sword. She used all her might and pushed Chandler back making him fall to the floor.

"AARGH! Come at me with your puny sword and weak Kung Fu you brainwashed scallywag!" She challenged as she stood over him and pointed her sword down him. Chandler stood back up and leaped at her with his sword raised above his head, engaging her into battle. The two sword fought into the hall while everyone peeked out of their hiding places to watch.

"Wow, she sure is tough." Bones said as he regenerated back into a normal skeleton. "Well, she is the toughest girl in our grade." Lincoln replied. "You're lucky to have her as a girlfriend." Bones stated, making Lincoln's eyes widen. "What?! No, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend." Lincoln tried to reassure him. "Really? cause your kind of acting like it right now." Bones said.

"No I'm not. I'm not acting like that. Clyde am I acting like that?" Lincoln asked his friend. "Well, you are acting really nervous." Clyde pointed out. "No I'm not! I'm perfectly normal. C'mon, we better help her." He said, changing the subject.

The three ran out of the room to see the pirate and Samurai sword fighting on the table Luna, Luan, and Lisa were under. Clyde threw a few cards at Chandler like they were ninja stars which he quickly jumped over, making the cards crash into the wall. Ronnie Anne took this moment to slice at his torso but he back flipped off the table and onto the floor to dodge the attack. This caused Ronnie Anne to swing her sword at the wall instead, making it get stuck as she struggled to pull it out.

Before Chandler could use this moment to attack her, Clyde tackled him to the ground. He kept him from going anywhere by keeping him i a choke hold position as Chandler struggled to get out of Clyde grasp. When Ronnie Anne finally managed to pull her sword out of the wall the force caused her to stumble back and fall off the table onto the floor. Chandler then punched Clyde's gut causing him to release his grip on him.

Chandler stood up and charged at Ronnie Anne with her sword raised. But before he could strike, Lincoln jumped in front of her and held his hand out in front of Chandler. A large holographic like Ace Savvy card then appeared and it deflected Chandler's sword like a shield and knocked him back.

"Wow, this guy is tough." Lincoln said as he took this moment to catch his breath. "Yeah, but not tough enough." He heard Lynn say. He turned around to see Lynn run into the kitchen and tackle Chandler to keep him from getting back up. "Quick! Get some rope so we can tie him up or something!" She said as she struggled to pin him to the floor. as everyone else ran into the kitchen to see what had happened.

The nodded and ran into different parts of the house find something to tie Chandler up with. "Hey, I found some rope!" Bones said, running in with some rope in his hands. "Quick dudes! Let's tie him up in one of the chairs." Luna said as she grabbed one of the table chairs. Lynn and Luan worked together to put Chandler in the chair while Bones tied him up.

"Wow, who knew fighting a brainwashed trick-or-treater could be so tough?" Lincoln wondered as he sat down. "Being that he is posing as an ancient Japanese warrior it is no surprise that he has advanced fighting skills." Lisa told them. "So what do we do with him now?" Bobby wondered.

Next we see a closet door open up. Chandler was shoved into the closet while still being tied to the chair with a piece of duck tape over his mouth. The chair stumbled around a little as the closet door was slammed shut. "Well, that takes care of that problem." Lynn said she patted her hands together since she was the one who shoved Chandler into the closet and slammed the door.

"Wicked must be after us if she sent a Samurai warrior to take us out." Bobby said with a concerned frown. "This is bad. If Wicked is really out to get us, then we have to make a counter spell now." Lincoln said. "Judging by these circumstances it appears the evil sorceress will not rest until she has succeeded in annihilating us. Perhaps our primary focus should be on her." Lisa said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to work on taking out Wicked and making a reverse spell." Luna said. "But how are we supposed to do that? Lincoln said so himself that Wicked is practically unstoppable" Lori said when Bones got an idea. "Hey Lincoln, didn't you say that Wicked is actually a villain from yours and Clyde's comics?" The skeleton asked them.

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked. "Well, how was she defeated in the comic?" He asked. "Oh it was awesome, after being awakened by a few curious archaeologists Wicked set out to take over the was so powerful that even Ace Savvy and One Eye Jack couldn't defeat her." Clyde explained as a usual fanboy. "So they teamed up with other heroes across the world and together used their powers to fight Wicked and used an ancient spell to seal her away again." Lincoln said with an excited look.

"What if we did the same thing?" Bones suggested. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asked. "Since that's the way she was defeated in the comic, why don't we do the same thing here?" He explained.

"You mean like gang up on her and take her down ourselves?" Clyde asked. "Yeah, and Lucy's spell will change everything back to normal after that." Bones said. "I think I get what you mean Bones, but we still don't know how to cast a reverse spell." Lynn reminded. "Actually, I might have an idea." Lucy spoke up. "What? What is it?" Everyone asked in anticipation.

"I think by getting a pot of hot water, I can use a few fake things and mix them together to turn everything again." She explained. "Sounds a little confusing, but we'll do whatever it takes to get everything back to normal." Lincoln said with a determined look. "Yeah!" Everyone said as they set out to Wicked's palace.

But little did they know that up in the sky, Wicked herself was watching them. She groaned in annoyance at the fact they defeated one of her most powerful servants. "Those trick-or-treating nuisances! I'll just have to deal with them myself!" She was getting more annoyed as she listened to their plan. "So they think they can ban together to defeat me do they?" She said as the crystal ball changed to show Lola with prince Charming and Lana fighting more trick-or-treaters.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I destroyed them one by one before they can join forces to defeat me." She said, staring at the twins as she came up with an idea.

 **A/N Sorry for being late again, school has been keeping me busy from updating this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Loud Halloween

Chapter 6 United Trick-Or-Treaters

Lola was spending time with Prince Charming by riding on his horse with him. Right now, they were galloping through a field of flowers. "Oh Prince Charming, this is the best night of my life!" Lola swooned.

"I couldn't agree more Princess Lola." Prince Charming replied.

"There's nothing in the world that can possibly ruin this moment." Lola declared. Suddenly, a dark magical blast shot at them from the sky. The horse they were riding on whimpered and stopped in its tracks. startling them. "What was that?" Lola fearfully asked. "You two have been living in a fairy tale long enough." An evil voice cackled. The two looked up to see none other than Wicked the Skull Queen floating above them with her glowing magic staff.

"Ah! Prince Charming do something!" Lola cried. "Don't worry my princess, I shall handle this!" The prince declared as he drew out his sword and pointed it at Wicked. "Your reign of terror ends here you wicked sorceress!" But Wicked just casually pointed her staff at his sword and zapped it with magic. The next thing they knew, the sword turned black and shattered, leaving them defenseless.

"What do we do now?" Lola cried. "You two are coming with me!" Wicked declared as she approached them. Lola and Prince Charming huddled together in fear. "Prince Charming what are you doing? Stop her before she kidnaps me and locks me away in a tower or something!" Lola urged. "I can't! I'm just a normal trick-or-treater transformed to look like a handsome prince! I don't know what to do in these situations." He admitted.

Wicked aimed her staff at them and shot a blast of fire out of it. They screamed when someone jumped in front of them and shielded them from the attack. They opened their eyes to see a knight in shining armor standing in front of them with a shield. "Lana!" Lola happily yelled, seeing her knightly twin had returned to save them.

Lana raised her sword and leaped toward Wicked. Wicked, however transformed her staff into a dark purple sword with a skull below it and blocked her attack. The two fell to the ground, now engaged in battle. "Leni! What art thou doing? You are not a monster!" Lana said and charged at Wicked with her sword raised. "I am not Leni anymore you foolish knight. For I am Wicked the Skull Queen!" Wicked declared and pointed her staff at Lana. Suddenly a glowing aura formed around Lana and Wicked used telekinetic powers to throw her at a nearby tree.

"Wow, Lana is fighting Leni, and losing. This is something I never thought I'd see." Lola said when Lana got back up again. Wicked shot a few dark blast at Lana which she deflected with her shield, shooting them back at Wicked. Lana charged toward Wicked with her sword raised, while Wicked drew out her sword and fought back. The two were now sword fighting, both desperate to beat the other. Lola and Prince Charming cheered Lana on as they watched the battle between the knight and evil queen.

"Yeah! Go Lana! You can do it!" Lola cheered. But then the two winced as they saw one getting beat up by the other. "Oooh...ouch!...Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Prince Charming cringed as he watched. They watched Lana get thrown back to where they were, looking bruised and beaten up. She then stood up and climbed onto the horse Lola and Prince Charming were on.

"This queen of skulls is too much for us to handle alone. We must retreat and go back to the others." She said and the snapped the horses reigns, causing the horse to run away from Wicked. "You puny trick-or-treaters can run but you can't hide!" Wicked yelled and then cackled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Loud kids were walking down the sidewalk to find Lana and Lola. "Where are they? They could literally be anywhere right now." Lori complained.

"Hi guys." They heard Lola's voice say. "Ah!" The group jumped and turned to see Lana, Lola, and Prince Charming riding a horse on the street next to them. "Lana, Lola you're back!" Lincoln cheered. "Yep, we are." Lola said and then dismounted the horse. "And I would like to introduce to you Prince Charming." Lola said gesturing to Prince Charming.

"Wow, you actually found a prince?" Lynn asked skeptically. "Thoust better believe it." Lana said with a dull look. "Anyways, we're glad you two are here. We were just about to go to the floating palace up in the sky." Lincoln said, pointing at the dark floating palace above them. "We're going to make our own counter spell while were there." Lucy explained.

"Aww, we have to reverse the spell already?" Lola complained. "Well, unless you'd rather spend the rest of your life on the run from a tyrannical maniac then I suggest you help us fix this." Lynn said.

"The sporty one is correct. We must do what we can to end this nightmare." Prince Charming said. "I would draw my sword but unfortunately it was destroyed." He explained.

"Is he really coming with us?" Ronnie Anne asked with a dull look. "I don't think Lola will leave without him." Lincoln said. "Alas, the prince is right." Lana said as she put on her helmet and raised her sword. "Let us go forth and battle with the wicked witch. For Royal Woods!" She cheered.

"For Royal Woods!" Everyone repeated. "But how are we even supposed to get up there?" Lori wondered, staring at the floating palace. "I think we might have a solution." Clyde announced, pointing to himself and Lincoln.

* * *

Next, everyone was standing outside the door of the palace. They watched as Lincoln and Clyde flew up and landed next to them while carrying Lori, who was still in the horse trough. They both had exhausted looks on their faces. "Well, it took forever, but we managed to carry everyone and fly up to the palace." Lincoln said as he panted. The only person they didn't have to carry was Lucy, who simply turned into a bat to fly to the palace, due to being a vampire.

"Well, I guess now is the time to start working on a counter spell." Bones said. "What do you have so far Lucy?" Luna asked.

"Well, first I'll need a pot of boiling hot water." Lucy said. "Here, take this, I found it while we were outside." Lynn said, handing her the pot she used to cast the spell. Lucy took it and dunked it in the horse trough Lori was in to fill it up with water, and then set it on the ground.

"Okay, so we've done that. Now how do we heat it up?" Bones asked. Lana grabbed a few candles that were being used to light up the entrance to the palace. "Perhaps that should do the trick." She said as she set the burning candles around the pot. Everyone stared at the water to see it was starting to heat up. "What do we do now?" Bobby asked. "I don't know, I've been searching through the spell book to see what most reverse spells require." Lucy explained. "And what do we have to do?" Prince Charming asked.

"We're going to need...a sacrifice." Lucy said. Everyone paused to think about what she just said. "Definitely not it." Lola said, touching the tip of her nose. "Not it!" Everyone repeated, doing the same. They stared at Clyde to see he was the only one who hadn't done anything. "Uh, also not it!" He panicked, hoping not to be the one to be offered up as a sacrifice.

"Is that really all we have to do?" Lori asked. "No, I'm still working on the rest of the spell." Lucy replied. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I guess we should start working on stopping Leni from taking over the world." Lincoln said as he approached the entrance to the palace. "Yeah, now that she's the evil Wicked the Skull Queen." Clyde said as he followed his friend. "That sure is a _wicked_ thing for her to do. Get it?" Luan said, making everyone groan.

"Let's just get this over with." Lynn said. "Indeed, we'll get nowhere if we stay here all night." Prince Charming said as he followed. "Actually, you better stay here and watch the boiling pot." Lincoln quickly said. "Are you sure I can't be of anymore help?" He asked. "Yes! We're sure!" Everyone yelled as they ran inside and slammed the door on him.

"Phew, I am so glad he is not coming with us." Luna said. "Agreed." Everyone except for Lola replied in unison. "Wow, this place is like a maze." Luan stated. It was now that everyone took a look at their surroundings. They were in a long dark hallway that had candles on the walls to light up the place. The walls, candles, and rug that was in the hallway had skulls on them. There were also a few portraits of Wicked hanging on the walls.

"Well, I guess we better confront Leni now." Lincoln said. The group set off into the palace in the hopes of finding their evil sister.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and I hope to have the next one out soon. Also don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Loud Halloween**

 **Chapter 7 The Final Battle**

The Loud kids, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Bones were walking down a long dark hallway in the palace of skulls. "This place actually feels welcoming." Lucy said. "Maybe for you." Lynn responded. When they reached the end of the hallway there was a large door in front of them. The door knob was of course, a skull.

"Well, I guess this is it." Lincoln said and then reached out to turn the door knob. The door slowly opened and the group walked inside. They looked around to see they were in a dark throne room. And in front of them was a large black throne with none other than Wicked the skull queen sitting on it.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." She said. "It's over Leni, we're undoing Lucy's spell and getting you back to normal." Lincoln stated. "It'll be entertaining to see you try. If you think you can turn me back into my kind, stupid self, then you are sadly mistaken." Wicked replied. "But Leni, this isn't who you really are. You wouldn't be saying that if it weren't for Lucy's spell." Clyde said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT Leni!" Wicked shouted. She then raised her staff and shot dark purple balls of fire at each of them, which they quickly dodged. Lincoln then threw an Ace Savvy card at her which exploded, knocking her back. Ronnie Anne took this moment to run toward her with her sword raised. But Wicked quickly rolled out of the way and blasted Ronnie Anne away with a blast from her glowing staff. But Wicked was then knocked into the wall by the sound waves coming form the guitar Luna was playing.

"Wow, I sure wish I'd known I could do this before." Luna said as she played. But Wicked raised her staff and pushed Luna into the wall with her telekinetic powers. She then hovered into the air and summoned her army of brain-washed trick-or-treaters.

"I'll admit, you're all stronger than I thought, but can you survive against my army of trick-or-treaters?" She challenged, gesturing to all the mindless trick-or-treaters that stood before her. "Thanks to your spell they have powers just like you. I'm just disappointed that they'll have to be wasted on you pathetic weaklings. Servants! Attack!" She commanded as her troops charged at the group.

"Bring it on!" Lynn challenged as they charged at the army of trick-or-treaters. They all used their powers to fight and defend themselves. Bobby used a taser he had and shot a witch with it, Lori however saw a magician approaching him and she quickly sprung into action. She jumped out of the horse trough she was in and slapped the magician with her mermaid tail, knocking him out. "Okay, that was literally the weirdest thing I've ever done." Lori said once she jumped back into the horse trough.

Luna was blasting people away with her guitar after finding out she could use it to blast sonic waves at them. "Best Halloween ever!" She cheered as she kept playing her guitar. Luan and Bones were fighting trick-or-treaters back to back. A trick-or-treater who had been dressed up as a cat jumped toward Luan and hissed at her, but Luan calmly pushed the cat away by making water squirt out of the flower she was wearing.

"That's what I call a real cat fight! Get it?" Luan said and then laughed. "Ha! Good one Luan!" Bones said as he picked up a small trick-or-treater who had been dressed as a scarecrow and threw him into the wall. But then a person who had been dressed as a lion pounced on Luna and pinned her to the floor. "Uh, Bones? A little help?" She asked. "Quick Luan, take my funny bone." Bones said, handing her one of his bones. Luan took it and whacked the lion on the head with it, making the lion get off of her. "There's more where that came from." She stated as she stood back up.

Lynn and Lucy were fighting a few pirates. Lynn was using her karate moves to fight while Lucy was biting them with her sharp vampire fangs. "You know, Halloween doesn't seem that lame anymore after all this." Lynn stated as she round house kicked a pirate. "Nice to know you feel that way." Lucy replied.

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne were fighting a dragon. Lincoln threw a few Ace Savvy cards at the dragon and nailed it to the wall. Ronnie Anne leaped at the dragon with her sword raised but it swiped her away before she could do anything else. Clyde took out a deck of cards and threw them at the dragon. The cards exploded like bombs which harmed it, but also knocked it off the wall.

Ronnie Anne then took a chain that she found and threw it at the dragon. The chain wrapped around its neck like a leash and she tied the other end of the leash around Wicked's throne, keeping the dragon from going anywhere. "Nice job guys." Lincoln said as the trio fist bumped one another.

Lana, Lola, and Lisa were fighting a few Frankenstein's. One leaned down and tried to swing his arm arm down to punch Lana but she jumped over his arm and punched him in the face, knocking him over. Another Frankenstein made the mistake of yanking on Lola's hair, and Lisa was simply outsmarting the brainless monsters. She ran down a staircase that was nearby and watched the Frankenstein's as they tumbled down the stares to the bottom. "For science experiments you are not very intelligent." She said before running up the stairs to the throne room.

After a while, all the trick-or-treaters had been defeated and the main gang stood in front of Wicked, who was sitting on her throne. "It's over Leni, we just defeated your entire army so you might as well give up now." Lincoln said. "Yes, it is quite a shame, but I expected my army to fail. Especially after what you did my samurai." Wicked carelessly replied.

"Wait, you mean you were the one who sent Chandler after us?" Lynn asked in realization. "Of course, who else would it have been? But now that my useless army has failed I guess I have no choice but to take care of you nuisance's myself!" She said and stood up from her throne.

"Dude, it doesn't have to be this way. If you just let us reverse the spell things can go back to normal." Luna said. "The more you say it, the less I want to do it!" She said and then raised her staff and pushed them all back again. The group grunted as they tried to stand back up again when Lucy spoke. "Lola, go get Prince Charming, I think I finally found a way to produce the spell." She said. Lola nodded and rushed out of the room back the way they came.

"Just give up, there's nothing you could possibly do to stop me!" Wicked declared. "Well since we managed to defeat your entire army, getting rid of you should be no problem." Lynn said. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Wicked stated. Her staff started glowing and she raised it in the air, lifting a few things in the air with it. She then swung her staff down and hurtled the floating objects toward the group. Everyone scrambled to avoid getting hit by the things Wicked was throwing at them.

"We need to get her staff. I'll need it to cast the reverse spell." Lucy explained. "I'm on it." Lynn said and charged at Wicked, attempting to tackle her and swipe the staff away from her. But before Lynn could even touch her, Wicked raised her staff and caught her in mid air with her telekinesis. She then pushed her back, knocking her into Lucy.

Lana gripped her sword and approached Wicked from behind, hoping to ambush her. She then leaped at Wicked, but Wicked transformed her staff back into a dark purple sword and turned around, blocking Lana's attack. The two started fighting again, both hoping to beat the other. But just like last time, Wicked overpowered Lana and pushed her to the floor. After her sword transformed back into her staff she raised it high, preparing to shoot a ball of energy at Lana. But just as she did that Lincoln jumped in front of Lana and held up another card, creating a shield and blocking the attack.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne both ran toward Wicked from behind with their weapons out. They both jumped at her and tackled her to the floor. They struggled to hold her down but everyone else helped by dog piling over them to pin her to the ground. But Wicked's staff glowed again and pushed all of them off of her. She stood up tall with her glowing staff raised as everyone either slid across the floor or crashed hard into the wall. Either way, everyone was hurt pretty badly.

"Fools, you have already been weakened by my army! Can't you see that you can't defeat me? I'm freaking Wicked the Skull Queen! I am unstoppable. There's is nothing you can do to stop me! Hahahahahahahaha!" Wicked cackled evilly.

"You're right! They can't stop you! But this can!" A young voice yelled. Everyone looked to see Lola standing in the doorway while holding the pot of boiling water that they had used earlier. While Wicked was distracted by Lola, Prince Charming ran up from behind and swiped her staff away and ran back to Lola. After realizing what happened, Wicked stared at them with a fierce scowl on her face. "You little brats! How DARE you!" She yelled.

Everyone gathered around Lola after she took the staff from Prince Charming. "Alright Lucy, what do we have to do to reverse the spell?" Lincoln asked. "After fighting Wicked the first time, I remembered using a few fake items to cast the spell, such as my fake vampire teeth. By combining a few props from our costumes, it should be strong enough to create a spell to turn everything back to normal. Especially with something as powerful as Leni's skull staff. That's why I needed it." Lucy explained.

"So we just need to take something from our costumes and mix it into the pot to cast the spell?" Luan asked. "As long as it gets rid of the spell, you can have my whole costume." An exhausted Lori said as she laid back in the horse trough. "AARGH! I'll do anything to get rid of this foolish pirate accent!" Ronnie Anne said. "Plus, it'll be nice to finally get Lily back to normal." Luan said, holding up the small flower pot that she had been carrying all this time that still had the small daisy in it.

They watched Lucy take off the skull necklace she had been wearing and tossed it into the pot. They saw the water glow a little as they watched the necklace sink to the bottom of the pot, seeing that the spell was working.

Bobby took off his police cap, Lori took out the flower that was in her hair, Luna took off her choker necklace, Luan took off her rubber nose, Lynn took off her red sweatband, Ronnie Anne took out her pirate sword, Lincoln and Clyde both took out a card from their pockets, Lana took out her sword, Lola held her small fairy wand, and Lisa took off her small scientist goggles. One by one, they each tossed their belongings into the boiling pot.

They could feel a breeze blowing as the spell was starting to work. "What are you doing? Turning everything into fake useless props. When the spell you first cast can make your dreams become a reality. Lincoln, isn't it your dream to be Ace Savvy? Lucy, haven't you always dreamed of being a vampire? Lola, hasn't it always been your dream to live like a real princess? Why would you want to give all that up?" Wicked protested.

Everyone exchanged a look, thinking about what she just said. "Because Leni, even though this night really did make some of our dreams come true, it would be a nightmare to have you stay as an evil villain." Lincoln said, and then glanced at the skull staff Bones was holding, which hadn't been tossed into the pot yet. "You ready to do the honors Bones?" Lincoln asked the skeleton with a smirk on his face.

"It would be my pleasure." Bones said, about to toss the staff into the pot. "Wait." Lucy said, holding her hand out to stop him. "I forgot, we still need a sacrifice." She reminded. Everyone felt uncomfortable, each of them not wanting to be offered up as a sacrifice for the spell to work. "Can it be the prince?" Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln when Bones spoke up. "I'll do it." He declared, making everyone gasp.

"Bones you can't! You're too young!" Luan protested. "Don't worry about me. If you lifted the spell I would just go back to being a lifeless decoration anyway." Bones explained. "It was nice knowing you all. And thanks for giving me a chance to be alive, this really was the best Halloween ever." He said and then raised the staff, shooting himself with it before dropping it into the pot. He slowly fell apart until his skull fell into the boiling pot. There was a fast wind blowing now that the spell was being cast.

"Bones wait!" Lincoln tried to say, leaning over the pot to see the skull of their skeleton friend sinking into the pot. "Can't you stay with us? You can't possibly want to be a sacrifice!" Lincoln said. "Hey, relax buddy. I'm just a skeleton decoration. You'll see me all over the place next Halloween. So don't forget about me, cause I definitely won't forget about you." Bones assured.

The kids smiled at that. "Farewell Bones, I promise to never forget a comrade such as you, knights honor." Lana vowed. "See ya later dude." Luna waved. "It's been a joy sailing with you mate." Ronnie Anne said. "Bye Bones, I'll plan your funeral." Lucy said. "I'll make lots of skeleton puns in remembrance of you." Luan said. Everyone waved goodbye to the sinking skull.

"It was nice knowing you all, especially you Lincoln." Bones said. "I'll never forget you Bones." Lincoln replied. "And seriously stop, acting so weird every time someone thinks Ronnie Anne is your girlfriend. We all know you secretly like her. Just admit it, for my sake!" Bones said before he officially disappeared under the boiling water.

Everyone stared at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with surprised looks. Ronnie Anne's face was red as she stared at Lincoln. But Lincoln's face was even redder as he looked embarrassed and shocked that Bones even said that. After the awkward moment passed, Lucy grabbed the spell book and turned to the page where she had written her own counter spell.

"I cast this spell on the darkest night, to take away the darkness and bring back the light. For it will soon be the end of Halloween, make it so none of this was ever seen. Now that this spell is in control, return everything back to normal!" Lucy chanted.

"NOOOO!" Wicked leaped forward in an attempt to stop them but she was too late. Just like last time the water in the pot shot up into the sky like a beacon. Thunder was heard and the beacon exploded sending a large wave off through Royal Woods. Everyone was lifted up into the air and their costumes glowed, along with everything else that was once fake. After another minute, the kids fell back to the ground, now unconscious.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did. Looks like the gang finally turned everything back to normal. Or did they? I guess we'll find out in the last chapter of a Loud Halloween which will be posted on Halloween. Until then, don't forget to leave a review of what you think, and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Loud Halloween

Chapter 8 Happy Halloween!

"Ugh, what happened?" Lincoln wondered as he started to wake up. He sat up and looked around. His friends and sisters were lying out on the street with him. "What happened? Did the spell work?" Clyde asked as he stood up. "It better have." Ronnie Anne said, making Lincoln realize something.

"Ronnie Anne, say something!" He quickly ordered. "Why? What do you want me to say?" She asked when she figured out what he was thinking about. "Hey, I'm not talking like a pirate anymore." She noticed.

"That means everything really is back to normal." Lincoln realized.

"Finally! It feels so good to talk like a normal person again." Lana said, no longer talking like a medieval knight. "What do you think Lola?" Lana asked but realized her twin wasn't next to her. "Where is he? Where is he?" They saw Lola searching frantically for someone. She had a concerned look on her face when she saw someone when their head stuck in a few bushes.

"Prince Charming there you are! I was so worried about you." She said as she pulled him out of the bushes, but her eyes widened once she saw his face. He had orange curly hair, and pimples all over his face. "What the?!" She jumped in alarm. "Aah!" Everyone screamed at the sight. "Rusty?!" Lincoln and Clyde gasped, recognizing the prince as their friend.

"Uh, hey guys." Rusty said with a nervous look. "Rusty, YOU were dating Lola this whole time?!" Lincoln asked, still shocked. Rusty sighed in defeat. "Yep, it's me. When Lucy cast her spell it turned me into a young and handsome prince. When Lola found me, the opportunity was too good to pass up. So I played along with her, pretending to be a real prince. It just felt so good to finally have a girl be interested in me." Rusty explained. "Well, I'm off to find the bag of candy I left by the sidewalk. See ya later Lincoln." Rusty said and walked away, leaving everyone, especially Lola speechless.

"Y-You mean that all this time, I was dating h-him?" Lola stuttered. "Eww! That's just so weird and gross!" She said in disgust. "You know what's weirder? The fact that Rusty was willing to date a six year old." Ronnie Anne said. "I definitely didn't see that coming." Luna stated.

Lori stepped out of the horse trough she was in after realizing her mermaid tail was just a part of her costume again. "Finally," She sighed. "It feels so good to get out of there." "Hey, has anyone seen Lily?" Luan asked as she stared at the now empty flower pot she was holding. "Goo goo." She heard someone say behind her. Everyone turned around to see their baby sister Lily, still in her flower costume.

"LILY!" Everyone hugged her in joy. "I'm so glad everything is finally back to normal." Lincoln said. "Uh guys, what's going on?" They heard a familiar voice ask. Everyone looked up to see Leni standing there, still in her costume. She didn't have red snake eyes or sharp teeth anymore. And her hair was blonde again and back to normal. "Leni!" They all jumped at her and hugged her in joy just like they did to Lily. Leni was confused at the sudden gesture but decided to return the hug until they finally stepped away.

"Guys, I just had like the weirdest dream. I became an evil witch obsessed with skulls. And I was turning all the trick-or-treaters into my slaves." She said. Everyone exchanged a concerned look. "Actually dude, that wasn't a dream." Luna said. "What do you mean?" Leni asked. "Lucy cast a spell that turned everything including our costumes real. And since you were dressed as an evil villain, it actually made you turn evil." Lynn explained.

"Evil?!" Leni shrieked in fear. "Y-You mean...I actually hurt you guys and beat you up?" She timidly asked. Everyone nodded, knowing she had to face the truth. It wasn't long before she started crying. "I...I...I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I would like, never hurt any of you! I'm a huge monster!" She said as she buried her face into her hands. Everyone quickly surrounded her in a group hug.

"It's okay Leni, you're not a monster." Luan said. "Lucy's spell just turned you onto someone else. You didn't do any of that stuff." Lincoln assured her. "Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's me. I'm the one who cast the spell. It's me who you all should be mad at." Lucy said.

"It's okay Lucy, at least it's all over now." Lincoln said. The entire group stood there to comfort the two, glad the entire thing really was over now.

* * *

Lincoln pushed hard against the door to Bobby and Ronnie Anne's house. All the furniture they used to block it was still there and in the way. As he kept pushing on it to get it open, the door eventually broke down and caused Lincoln to fall on top of it. Everyone walked in and looked around. The couch was torn in half and there was a large crack in the wall in the kitchen from the fight they had with Chandler. There was also a lot of candy on the floor, and the Halloween decorations were back to normal annd scattered around the house.

"Wow, I never realized how messed up this place was before we left." Luna said in awe at the sight. Suddenly they heard a muffled voice coming from the closet. Everyone exchanged a worried look after remembering who they had stuffed in there. Lincoln slowly approached the door and opened it. They peaked inside to see none other than Chandler there, still tied up in the chair they put him in. Lynn quickly ran over and untied him.

"Get ready, this may hurt a little." She warned before ripping the duck tape off his mouth. "AAAHHH!" Chandler screamed at the amount of pain it cause while everyone winced and looked away. Once he regained his composure he glared angrily at Lincoln. "Larry! You better have a huge explanation for all this!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, the thing is I could explain everything to you but you would never believe me." Lincoln nervously replied.

"All I was doing was walking down the street stealing candy from other trick-or-treaters when suddenly this giant bright wave came along and knocked me out! Next thing I know this weird witch lady is hovering above me and zaps me with a weird magic wand and then I wake up in your girlfriends closet tied up like a freaking hostage! If your sister weren't here and I wasn't hungover right now I would pummel you right this second!" Chandler ranted.

"Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend!" Lincoln argued. "Lincoln have you already forgotten what Bones said?" Clyde asked with a disappointed look. "Well...I...I...the point is no one forced you to come here Chandler. If you hate it here so much then why don't you just leave?" Lincoln suggested, pointing to the door.

"With pleasure **LARRY**." Chandler bitterly replied as he walked to the door and walked outside. "Hopefully by tomorrow he'll think this was all some crazy dream." Clyde said.

* * *

It took a while, but the gang managed to clean up the house. "Finally, that literally took forever." Lori sighed. "You know, this has been one rough Halloween night. I think it's time we all head home." Lincoln said when someone entered the house. They looked towards the door Lana had fixed and saw Maria Santiago walk in.

"Roberto, Ronalda, do you two have any explanation as to what's going on? I just woke up at the Mcbride's house with a bunch of other people dressed as medieval servants." She explained. "Uh, it's a long story mom." Ronnie Anne said. "Well at least it's over now. You all must have had one crazy night." She said. "You literally have no idea." Lori said.

Later, the Loud kids started walking back to their house while Clyde was getting picked up by his dad's. "Bye Clyde! Bye Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln waved his friends goodbye. "Smell ya later lame-o." Ronnie Anne waved. "See you tomorrow Lincoln!" Clyde said as he was driven away in his dad's car. "Bye Bobby! I'll call you tomorrow!" Lori said. "Bye Babe!" Bobby replied.

While the kids were walking down the sidewalk, Lucy decided to speak up about something. "Hey guys, I really am sorry about the spell I cast. If it weren't for me none of this would've ever happened." She apologized. "Don't worry about it Lucy. I actually had a lot of fun tonight." Luan said. "Yeah, you really made this the best Halloween ever." Lynn said.

"You've shown that Halloween isn't all that lame after all. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that it really is scary." Lincoln said. "Thanks guys." Lucy said with a small smile, glad that the spell worked the way she wanted it to.

* * *

When they finally reached the Loud house, they noticed a sign saying they were out of candy before walking inside to see the Loud parents watching TV, still wearing their costumes. "There you kids are." Rita's voice came from Lynn Sr. "We were wondering when you would all get back." Lynn Sr. said inside the Rita costume he was wearing. "So how was the Halloween party?" Rita asked.

"Crazy." Luna plainly replied.

"I hardly got any candy at all. I only got some from a pinyata at Ronnie Anne's house!" Lola complained. "Our bags are practically empty." Lana said. The parents exchanged a look before smiling. "Well, the you're in luck." Lynn Sr. stated. "What do you mean?" Leni asked. "A few hours ago there were a lot of weird kids walking close to the house so we put up a sign on the door saying we were out of candy. So since the trick-or-treaters stopped coming to our house, we have alot of candy left over." Rita explained.

"So you kids are free to take as much candy as you'd like." Lynn Sr. declared.

"Alright!" The kids cheered and rushed to the many bowls of candy that was set on the table. They filled up their bags until they couldn't carry anymore and ran up to their rooms to either count it or eat it. Probably to eat it. Lincoln was sitting on his bed still in his Ace Savvy costume with his bag full of candy as he started talking to the viewers.

"Well, we found a way to reverse Lucy's spell, Leni's no longer a villain, Lisa's locking our great grandmother Harriet's spell book away in her bunker, and I've got a months supply of candy. I'd like to wish all of you a happy Halloween. And it's nice to finally have everything back to normal." But after he said that, he heard the cackling of a witch outside and he decided to look outside his window to see what it was.

His eyes widened at the sight of a witch riding a broom through the night sky while cackling evilly. Perhaps, not all of the spell was reversed. "AAAHHH!" Lincoln screamed at the sight.

 **THE END**

 **A/N And that's the end of my first Halloween fanfic 'A Loud Halloween'. Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I had a lot of fun writing this and please leave a review to tell me what you thought of the whole thing, and have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
